


...support

by Zeliez



Series: Random one shots about Undertale, probably about Sans x Reader [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Depression talk, F/M, Female Reader, Problems, Reader has Chronic Pain, Reader represent me, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, sci sans - Freeform, science sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Sickness and mental problems strike again!But don't worry.And a new challenger appears!It's Science BOI!And he uses his special attack!...*just accept my support you dumb.And it seems, you're defeated.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Random one shots about Undertale, probably about Sans x Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	...support

**Author's Note:**

> heya. it’s zeli
> 
> wow, i seem so happy right now, amazing.
> 
> ...yeah no, i’m not good at lying.
> 
> it’s self-heal time again. writing about me y/n x sci snas
> 
> well... time for updates of my life, lol.
> 
> i have a lot of problems, before, i was always telling nothing to anyone.
> 
> it was disturbing no one understands it. well it was i thought. this choice really broke me.
> 
> so now, when i feel the need, i vent.
> 
> like a true impasta lol.
> 
> i vent A LOT.
> 
> cuz i have a lot of problems.
> 
> look, buddy, i know people live in worst situations, are starving, are living in war conditions, etc. I KNOW. it doesn't change the sadness, the feelings i feel.
> 
> so, well, i vent a lot.
> 
> and so, people with who i talked, know that.
> 
> probably. maybe i bother them. STOP
> 
> well, i met someone angelic. my sis @teiperono. she’s so kind, so talented, so helpful, so nice, a super good artist, a good listener, she always try to help me, and give her time to me even if she coulda made something better.
> 
> i’m living tough situations now. so i vented to her. and we talk for a lil, it helps me.
> 
> and this discussion gave me some inspiration to write what you can read below.
> 
> i don’t consider it like science sans, i just thought, she tried to help me the best she can. and so, i tried to make something.
> 
> So yeah, she kinda represented my science sans (even if sci and y/n have a romantic relationship and me and her have only an amicable relationship) and y/n represent me.
> 
> If you want you can read, honestly it was mostly for me than for you, it’s self-heal time, after all.

You're home.

Sick again, in pain again.

Bad mood again.

You're looking at his number.

He's supposed to be busy now, as an important scientist you shouldn't bothering him right now.

He's so busy.

You shouldn't.

But you still press the messages and just send one.

He can just ignore it, right? Just ignore and continue what he had to do.

He shouldn't give you attention.

You don't worth it.

But still, you type a small text, just one sentence.

> _**Y/N: Can I call?** _

You're waiting, knowing you should have never contacted him.

_**Worthless.** _

_**Stupid.** _

_**Selfish.** _

_**How... could you.** _

...It seems you didn't truly heal from everything huh.

You still feel... like a bother.

A phone ring interrupts your thoughts.

You see his name.

"....Hey."

*hey, y/n, how are you?

You can hear a lot of familiar noise and voice in the background.

He should work, but he called.

_**Worthless.** _

_**You are disturbing him.** _

_**Leave him alone.** _

*i saw your message. do you need to talk?

"...You're busy, you could have just ignored it."

_**Just live your life without me, I'm just a burden...** _

*i coulda. i coulda just laugh with my coworkers without caring about anyone i love and tried to find some solutions for them, but i'm not.

"...Sans..."

*come on, y/n. just tell me. how do you feel?

"...Pain. Again."

*ah yes. i didn't saw you in your office today.

"...Again, I can't..."

*no we don't begin in this path, i have my folders, don't fight me.

"But it's truth, Sans! I couldn't even do two days in a row without..."

*ok, so if you want to begin that, bring it on.

"Sans..."

*you did 3 days in a row last week.

"It wasn't the..."

*can we talk about the extra hours you did too to explain calmly to the new coworker?

"I was just..."

*oh and you did make some treats for the scientific sector where i work, even if you coulda just rest.

"It's not the same!"

*do you wish me to continue?

"..."

*y/n, you're amazing. so brave to fight against something no one sees, no one understands, you fight every day, get up, eat, make something you can do, and live. what if you couldn't do two complete days in a row? who cares?! you're alive, you do your work the best you can.

"...Sans..."

*don't think you're a burden.

"...You coulda take someone who will be there, who will..."

*someone who will be there for not doing a thing, yes we could. but we choose someone who tried, someone who fights, someone even is she's not there when she's present, she never made nothing, she helps, she listens, she's amazing. stop thinking like that.

"...You should work."

*yes and i should just drop my work right now, and come to see you.

"No!"

*don't push me or i will do it.

"They need you!"

*no they don't, they're just making explosions with stupid solutions, they don't need me for that.

"..."

*do you need anything? i can give you something when i come to see you.

"What? No. Go home, don't..."

"ok, i'm coming now.

"Sans!"

*you pushed me.

"I didn't!"

*yes you did, your voice is practically begging me to come to hug you.

"No, you're... please... don't... I don't..."

*don't dare to tell me the word 'worth', or i come with a gift.

"No!"

*an expensive one.

"Sans, don't!"

*two.

"Don't waste your money!"

*threeeee

"Sans!"

*i'm adding a hot chocolate.

"Sans!"

*just accept my support you dumb.

You can hear street noise.

He's really coming.

Stupid skeleton.

But it's making you laugh.

"..."

*ya know, i search something about your health, saw a lot of shit, a lot of intelligent shit, and a lot of bits of advice.

"..."

*it was about chronic illness.

"..."

*i know. you said you don't know a thing about what you have. but even if you don't have that...

"...Yeah?"

*i saw some good advice.

"Hm."

*like some lil exercise.

"...I'm already doing some."

*or rest.

"I rest a lot."

*or.... accept to ask some help from others, and calling just to vent is completely ok.

"..."

*and when you do that you're not disturbing people, and they're completely ok to listen to you or trying to distract you from the pain.

"..."

You're crying, and he hears you.

*and if people are judging they're just assholes and their opinions are just bullshit.

"Sans..."

*oh i'm seeing your apartment. i'm coming!

"...You shouldn't."

*shut up. did you listen or were you asleep?

"Pain is making me half-asleep.

*nice, then just another half and you're sleeping.

"Sans!"

*i knew i shoulda told bullshit advice like the president.

"It means?"

*....my scientific side won't let me tell you a thing that can cost your life.

"You mean drinking bleach water can make my pain go away?"

*ughhhhh...

"Or that if I drink hand sanitizer I won't be ill? Good advice, lemme get-

*don't you dare touch this thing before i'm here, you **dumb**!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna interact with this chaotic creator you can click this Discord link:   
> <https://discord.gg/7mtvT3vj7R>


End file.
